pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Bernsen
Lucy Helen Bernsen 'is a seventeen-years old teenage girl and she's is the cousin of Carla Bernsen. She works at the Agency called The O.W.C.A. She became a successful secret agent at all times. Personality Lucy has a simple teenage personality. She shown to be Loyal,Passionate,Nice,Kind-loving and Brave. Of all her life,she became a successful secret agent. Her aspiration is to became a Agency Leader like Major Monogram. Like her Cousin,she is shown to be Sympathetic and she is willing to help people and even chose to sacrifice herself just for the sake of her family and friends. She is not afraid to sacrific herself,wether she get killed or not. She is good at singing and dancing and she's is very talented and she's a genius person because she knows Linguistics and Karate. Relationships 'Carla Bernsen ' Lucy's Cousin. Both of them have a nice and close relationship to each other,they've both shown to be very Sympathetic and Brave. They were bestfriends and din't even shown a single fight. Carla was very concern about Lucy's Braveness and thinking she might lose her due Sacrification. But she stills Believes that Lucy will do her best. 'Carl Karl ' Lucy's Best friend. They seem to have a nice relationship,like all the other agents. Lucy is the only one to developed a crush on Carl. Lucy always give him gift every month,Carl is shown also to be very concern of Lucy and it might linked that Carl has also a romantic interest to her.Lucy describe Carl as "Handsome Assistant". Carl is also desperate to have a girlfriend.,at first Carl din't return Lucy's feelings for him and soon,Carl did return Lucy's feelings for him. In the future stories,Lucy and Carl will became a couple. However,In the 2nd Dimension it was shown that Lucy and Carl are enemies but when Carl was captured by The Resistance,He and Lucy shared some romantic moments together. As of ("My Sweet Ride(Prequel)"),it was revealed that Carl is in a relationship with Lucy for two months. 'Major Monogram ''' Being a Leader of Agency makes Lucy annoy about his questions. But both of them have a nicer relationship and shown that Lucy and Monogram are best friends. '''Wendy Jones Lucy's Bestfriend. Both of them shares secrets and gossips to each other. Both of them are Partner in Crime and shown a very close and smoother relationship. Information *Favorite Color - Crimson *Favorite Food - French Fries *Allergic to - Nothing *Favorite Flower - Daffodil *Favorite Gem - Ruby Appearance Lucy has a blonde waist-length hair,purple eyes and curvious figure. Her normal outfit is consist of a Black Vest covering her shoulders,white dress with a red belt and a heart sign,black leggings,black warmers covering her arms and Silver metalic boots. Attires Lucy's 50s attire is consists of a violet polo shirt,black waist skirt and a pair of black boots and she styled her hair in a 50s hairstyle with red flower hairclip. Background Information *She is one year younger than Carla. *She learns hobbies like Karate and Sky Diving. *Her boots is very expensive,she saved $5000,to buy a Silver Metalic Boots. *She has gadgets and doesn't like to use it. *She has her own tasers. *Since Lucy is an English Citizen,she doesn't speak in a British Accent because she was born in Danville. Gallery Lucy Bernsen's 50s Outfit.jpg|Lucy's 50s outfit Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Teens Category:The Agency Category:Human Agent Category:Fanon Works